rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Zosephie
Zosephie is a child. She is 59th Night Keeper. She live in a small town call Fairview. Friend with Jamie Bernett, Sally Stitch and George Readman. Ally with many generation of Ice Cream Man. Member of Black Shepherd. Appearance She appear to be a bit nerd looking. She appear to be wearing a glasses and dress in pajamas usually. She also wear her blanket as her cape. She around ages of 8 only but her real ages is mysterious. Background Night Keeper is always children as candidate. There will only be 7 Night Keeper all around the world. As a night keeper, they lose the ability to fall asleep but grow up 5 times slower than normal children. They have to stay awake to keep the 10th Apocalypse Lord asleep. If all 7 night keeper is kill, the beast will awake. The New Night keeper will appear next day when the previous one is killed. The night Keeper will continue to appear should one lived. Zosephine is the longest night keeper to be alive among the others. Story Zosephine like a children like to stay up late and refuse to sleep. One day, one of the nightkeeper is killed. She is miracle-ly chosen as the night Keeper. Ever since, she start notice monster, ghost and all unknown thing appearing in night time. She start searching answer from the internet hoping someone can answer her question which lead her to befriend with George, Sally and Jamie. At some point of the timeline, Zosephine is save by unknown Ice cream man. She come to know the existence of black shepherd. She went to see suzy and ask for protection. Suzy give her some potion to fend off evil. She also run into Marilyn, the guardian of parents day. Marilyn gift her a blanket for protection. She start learning to protect herself and become more and more capable. She even save a Shinee (Joseph) from a Nightmare before. They exchange information and She realize she need to contact the others Night keeper and teach them how to stay alive. She also meet many guardian along the timeline such as Tin Steadfast which give her a Toy Monkey, Watcher that watch over her secretly. Mother Hulla visit her during one of her birthday as she stop aging for many years Powers and Abilities As the longest night keeper, Zosephine is smart and capable to stay alive at her young ages. Mortal weakness -''' As a mortal, she is fatal to all human wound and weakenss. 'Magical Item - '''Toy Monkey that inform her on the monster information she encounter. A Candle that light banish any evil presence. A blanket cape that let her stay flying. A Folded paper star in a jar for hurting monster. '''Never Sleep -' She can no longer feel sleepy when she become the night keeper. If all Night keeper fall asleep, The Apocalypse Lord awake, Everyone in the world fall into eternal slumber. '''Telepathy - '''The telepathy is only able to sense if another night keeper is killed. Zosephine on the other hand practice this skill like detection ring for detect any monster around them. '''Immune to dream - Immunity to nightmare. Inheritage Identity - Once a night keeper die, the knowledge will pass down to random children who stay late at night. Enchanted Glassess - A Glassess let her reveal disguise monster or possess demon true face. She receive it from her far relative. Spellman Family. Relationships 'Curious Club' This Club is founded by a shinee call Jonxunhe. Among the member are sally, George, and Jamie 'E.N.D' They have kill many many night keeper already. They even goes so far to collaborate with shadow hall to hunt down Night keeper to awake apocalypse Lord Black Shepherd Zosephine join black shepherd after introduce by Ice Cream man and Suzy. The Tower Whenever each night keeper is killed, a tower appear in the gate of sleeper. The deceased night keeper will become the floor keeper. Quotes *I cant sleep. *I will stay awake and alive at all cost. *You never know what in the dark. Creation Concept Character Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Picture in coming Trivia The photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/pin/358388082844792949/ Category:Jona19992 Category:Children Category:Good